A Different Love
by RiAddison
Summary: Namizake Akane, Naruto's older sister. Her mother and father unable to keep her, give her up. She is taken in by a couple from the Sunagakure. Only she has a secret. In her journey to find herself and her place, she meets Gaara. And he starts to change.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own in any way, the manga/anime Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. Nor do I own any of the themes, such as the Sunagakure.

**But I do own the characters Akane, Ryuunosuke, Shouta, and Miyu. They are my four OC's.  
**

**BTW if the fight scene is not very good, that is because this is my first time writing a fight scene.**

* * *

A young woman appearing to be 16-years of age, with waist-length white hair, and ice blue eyes, and strange whisker markings on her cheeks, raced down the street, her hair flying out behind her.

Namizake Akane screeched to a halt in front of the ramen shop. Entering the shop, she looked around and promptly sat down at one of the stools.

"One order of ramen with pork strips," she said, practically drooling, as the cook placed it in front of her.

Ten minutes later and fifteen ramen bowls later, Akane was finally finished.

"Oh crap, I have to hurry, or else Ry Sensei will be pissed." She said, quickly paying, and rushing out of the shop.

* * *

Abukara Ryuunosuke was a strict teacher, who did not stand for his students to be late. But he could also be understanding when the situation called for it. But at the moment he was getting irritated that his most scatter-brained student had not arrived yet.

"I wonder where she is." Fukuda Miyu pondered, wringing her hands nervously.

"She's probably eating ramen again," Etsuko Shouta said, reclining against a tree.

Shouta being right as usual, Akane arrived panting, "Sorry Sensei, I was eating ramen and lost track of time. It won't happen again."

"Sure it won't," Shouta said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "And this is what? The tenth time you've said that?"

Akane sent a glare towards Shouta, which clearly said he would pay later. Seeing this, the Sunagakure jonin, stepped in. "Let's just drop it, we have training to do," he said gruffly.

"Today you will be facing off against each other, with the intent to injure not kill", Ry Sensei said, looking at each off them, then barked out the first match, "First match will be Miyu vs. Akane!"

Miyu and Akane looked at each other in surprise. The best friends didn't know they would ever be facing each other in battle.

"Battle positions," Ry Sensei said, as the two female shinobi faced each other, and slowly assumed battle positions.

Miyu, her lilac, shoulder-length hair stirred faintly in the wind, the edge of her short black kimono, small green flowers littering the fabric, caught the wind and danced around her thighs. She regarded her opponent and best friend warily. Akane might be a goof-ball scatter brain, but she was stronger than Miyu. She would have to use her head.

Similarly, Akane her long white hair dancing on the wind's edge, in her white and black tank top and skirt, Akane looked at her friend. She didn't want to fight Miyu, but she had to, Ry Sensei did not take to shinobi showing weakness. Akane only hoped that Miyu wouldn't push herself too far and badly injure herself.

Simultaneously they both opened their ninja pouches with barely discernable flicks of their wrists. Both drew out the same weapon, deadly sharp kunai.

Holding their kunai close to their bodies, the friends circled each other, each waiting for the other to make a move.

"Come on Miyu, you know you can't beat me," Akane taunted, trying to provoke Miyu, "You should give up now."

Shocked, then angered, by her friends cruel attitude, Miyu, leapt at Akane. The sun shining wickedly on her kunai as it slashed towards Akane's stomach.

Akane barely able to dodge her friends swift attack, jumped back, her feet making divots in the ground. But it wasn't to last too long, Akane ran at Miyu, the metal of her kunai cold in her mouth as she held it there, quickly making the hand sign for the shadow clone jutsu. Four clones appeared, two one each side of Akane. Together as a group they ran towards Miyu.

"You'll have to do better than that Akane." Miyu said, quickly slashing the first clone with her kunai, it disappeared with a plume of white smoke.

Miyu continued to fight and destroy the clones, until one remained. She slashed at it, but it blocked her, but Miyu thinking it was Akane, tried to use a jutsu, but didn't have time to complete it. The clone Akane rushed at her, Miyu made ready to defend, but as it came closer Miyu saw her opening. Miyu slashed the clone's leg, and the clone fell back, her leg bleeding crimson tears.

"Ha! I told you'd have to do better." Miyu said triumphantly, standing over Akane.

"Is this good enough?" Akane asked, rising out of the sand directly behind Miyu, the clone disappearing as she arose.

Miyu turned just in time to see Akane rise, sand particles clinging to her clothes and hair. Her kunai dripping with scarlet blood from where she had sliced her leg.

But then Miyu saw only black as Akane knocked her out.

"Sorry Miyu," Akane turned towards her sensei, Ry had a pleased look on his face.

"Well done, Akane. You have won, and we are done for today. I will take Miyu to the infirmary. We will meet back here tomorrow." Ry said gathering Miyu into his arms and heading towards the infirmary.

"Whatever," Shouta said, walking away, he was miffed at Akane being so clever.

* * *

Akane tired from her battle with Miyu started walking slowly back to the village. Suddenly she heard a branch, a barely audible snap, but she turned, her eyes seeking out the cause of the noise. Her eyes met a sea of pale green, her arctic blue eyes widening as she realized the identity of the intruder. It was Gaara of the Sand, Sunagakure's Fifth Kazekage. Gaara's eyes flicked over her, it was barely visible, but Akane caught it. It was the flicker of emotion, fleeting, but it was definite, Gaara had liked what he saw. Akane smiled at him, but his only reply was to leap out of the tree and disappear.

* * *

**Ri-chan:** So that's what I have so far. How do you like it Gaara? Gaara…?

**Gaara:** (eyes glazed) Must have pie!!

**Ri-chan:** Oh yea, I forgot. (hands Gaara a cherry pie) There, now what do you think?

**Gaara:** (eats pie really fast) It's ok, I guess. Akane's pretty cool, for a girl.

**Akane:** Hey! (pretending to be annoyed) I guess your ok too…for a butthead.

**Gaara:** (glares at Akane) Hey, I'm not a butthead!

**Akane:** Yes you are! Always eating those damn pies. You never pay any attention to me. (pouts)

**Gaara:** Wha-

**R****i-chan:** Ok, ok, stop it, you two. The readers don't want to hear your petty arguments. Now Gaara go eat another pie. And Akane, go…do something else. Now!

**Gaara/Akane:** Fine.

* * *

**Hey, its Ri-chan! This is the first chapter of my Gaara and OC story, please read and review. Oh, and some things to know, Akane is Naruto's older sister by a year, she was given up and adopted by a couple in the sand village, and was allowed to keep her fathers name. Lol, don't worry it'll all make sense. **

**Um, yea, so I don't know what else to say. Lol, one thing in my GaaraxOC fic, Gaara's secert weakness is pie. Lol, just so you know.**


End file.
